This application relates to an image reader. Additionally, the application also relates to an image processing apparatus or an image forming apparatus that includes the image reader.
A known image processing apparatus capable of reading a document image and of processing the read document image, such as a multi function peripheral (MFP), includes a platen, a reading section, an image-forming unit and a display section. The platen holds a document to be scanned. The reading section scans the document on the platen and reads a document image of the document. The image-forming unit prints the document image read by the reading section. The display section displays setup information, such as information on the size and the direction of a sheet. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-244755 discloses one such image processing apparatus.
In the aforementioned image processing apparatus, however, it is difficult for an operator to determine which position and direction on the platen the document should be placed from the setup information displayed on the display section. This might cause adverse effects on the usability of the apparatus.